


Furball

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Short & Sweet, So Married, True Love, Werewolf Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri has a little bit of a doggy brain, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: "It's time, it's time, it's almost time~"Yuuri sighed from his spot on the couch, looking up from his phone in favor of watching his cheerful husband flit around the house, twirling in pirouettes along the kitchen floor in the fuzzy socks Yuuri had gotten him for his birthday the previous year, beautiful silver locks tied neatly out of his face.It wasn't even seconds later that he had found himself with a lap-full of Russian, Viktor gently brushing Yuuri's own shoulder length hair away from his eyes, cupping his scruffy cheeks in his large hands before squealing to himself."It's almost time!""You don't have to look so happy about it, you know." Yuuri huffed, leaning into Viktor's touch as he eagerly scruffed through Yuuri's trimmed beard."Oh, but darling, I am happy!" Viktor crooned giddily, scratching his short nails through his husband's hair behind his ears, the Japanese man practically melting on the spot. "Tonight's the full moon!"





	Furball

**Author's Note:**

> No explanation as to why I wanted to write this.

It started out as an innocent statement, Viktor with his head pillowed on Yuuri's chest as they watched television, absently tracing shapes along the younger man's chest, reaching up to gently scratch at Yuuri's well trimmed beard. 

Yuuri couldn't help but lean into the touch, licking his lips as he shut his eyes in bliss, thoughts running through his head unchecked. 

 _'So good,'_ he couldn't help but think, squeezing Viktor tight around the waist to pull him closer.  _'He is just so good to me, he's so perfect, he's such an amazing husband, he's so beautiful oh my god, I love this man more than anything-'_

"You're extra scruffy today, honey."

Yuuri's rambling thoughts came to a screeching halt, eyes blinking open blearily as he looked down at his silver haired spouse. 

"Aren't I always extra scruffy, Vitya?"

"Hmm, well yes, but today is different." Viktor hummed, plopping his head against Yuuri's sternum, craning his neck to nuzzle against the soft facial hair. "You're extra,  _extra,_ scruffy!" 

Yuuri hummed non-communicably, twirling his fingers through Viktor's hair as the Russian busied himself with leaving a trail of kisses along the column of Yuuri's throat. 

 _'Oh no,'_ Yuuri couldn't help but think, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth.  _'It's not almost time... is it?'_

* * *

Yuuri thinks that Viktor doesn't notice, that he doesn't  _know._

Oh, but he knows. He knows alright. 

Viktor notices when Yuuri goes to the super market, knows he gets sidetracked and arrives home with spoils. Spoils for  _him._

And he can't help but smile giddily when his husband presents him with the fourth piece of jewelry that week while he's fixing the borscht he promised that night. It's a gorgeous choker this time, with four strands of polished pearls stacked on top of each other, a delicate little gold chain used to fasten it around his neck. It couldn't have costed less than seven-thousand rubles. Viktor would've questioned where his real penny-pinching husband was, if he weren't wrapped in Yuuri's arms, squealing as the man nibbled at his shoulder, absolutely elated to see Viktor wearing his gift, along with his other ones that consisted of a studded watch, a pair of delicate diamond earrings and a matching bracelet. 

 _'Oh boy,'_ Viktor thought, easily wrapping his legs around his husband's waist as he kissed him out of his wits.  _'It's almost time.'_

* * *

It was by the next day that Yuuri had held Viktor hostage in their bedroom, the Russian practically screaming as his husband was pile-driving him into the mattress, mewling as Yuuri took satisfaction in the sight of Viktor underneath him, looking so beautiful wearing his gifts, gifts  _Yuuri_ had brought home to impress him, gifts that made his spouse's eyes practically shimmer at the sight of such patronage. 

Viktor always did like pretty things.

And he never failed to look  _gorgeous_ in pretty things. 

So he couldn't help but stare as his husband contorted against the sheets, nails dragging a satisfying burn down the length of his back, legs tightening around his waist as needy sounds poured out of his throat, shuddering like a vibrator as he came, begging Yuuri not to stop, to never stop. 

Yuuri didn't stop, and made Viktor cum at least three more times before he found his own release, sighing in the afterglow while they lie together happily. 

 _'Oh god,'_ Yuuri though, carding his fingers through Viktor's hair while the moon shown down on them from the window.  _'It's almost time.'_

* * *

"It's time, it's time, it's almost time~"  
Yuuri sighed from his spot on the couch, looking up from his phone in favor of watching his cheerful husband flit around the house, twirling in pirouettes along the kitchen floor in the fuzzy socks Yuuri had gotten him for his birthday the previous year, beautiful silver locks tied neatly out of his face.  
It wasn't even seconds later that he had found himself with a lap-full of Russian, Viktor gently brushing Yuuri's own shoulder length hair away from his eyes, cupping his scruffy cheeks in his large hands before squealing to himself.  
"It's almost time!"  
"You don't have to look so happy about it, you know." Yuuri huffed, leaning into Viktor's touch as he eagerly scruffed through Yuuri's trimmed beard.  
"Oh, but darling, I am happy!" Viktor crooned giddily, scratching his short nails through his husband's hair behind his ears, the Japanese man practically melting on the spot. "Tonight's the full moon!"

Yuuri sighed, tugging Viktor closer by the waist, littering kisses across his cheek bones, aiming for every freckle. Viktor could only coo, scratching at a particularly good spot behind Yuuri's ear, the younger man gaining an almost stupid look on his face, thumping his foot against the carpet, making Viktor squeal in delight. 

"I don't know why you're so excited for it, Vitya." Yuuri hummed, rubbing his hands up and down the Russian's trim waist, the older man carding through the thickening fluff on his husband's face. "I just become a big stupid animal, there's nothing special about it at all." 

Viktor gasped, as if the comment personally offended him. 

"Nothing special?  _Excuse me,_ Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. But you're the one that turns into a ten-foot tall puppy every month, so don't ' _nothing special '_ me, sir." 

Yuuri flushed bright red, tips of his ears pink as he sputtered over his words, only for Viktor to stop him with a gentle hand to his cheek, directing his attention.

"Hey," he muttered soothingly, tucking Yuuri's hair behind his ear. "don't worry about it, okay. I think you have a beautiful gift. It's so sacred and special, I can't help but feel a little smug that you've agreed to share it with me, as someone you love, and as someone you trust." 

Yuuri flashed a bashful smile, nuzzling into the crook of Viktor's neck with a happy sigh.

 _'Oh yes,'_ They thought, leaning their foreheads together.  _'It's almost time.'_

* * *

"It's time." Yuuri flitted around the house, Viktor in the process of putting child locks all over the cabinets, due to an accident that happened during last full moon that had to do with a cereal box and CPR. "Oh god, it's time. Are you ready? Because I'm not. Oh god, I'm not ready, I hate this."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Viktor hushed, pulling Yuuri close to his chest as the younger man shook in his arms, breaths coming out in short puffs. "Shh... shh, my love, just breathe, I've got you... This isn't the first time you've done this and it won't be the last... So just breathe with me, okay, darling? Can you do that for me?" 

Yuuri shakily nodded, inhaling and exhaling with Viktor's pattern before successfully calming down some. 

"I just don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't. You haven't before, and you never will."

"But what if-" Yuuri's sentence was stopped dead with a gentle press of lips on his own, eyes fluttering shut as he gently returned his husband's kiss.

"Don't worry about the 'what ifs' right now, Yuuri. It'll only make things more stressful for you. Now come," Viktor cooed, nodding his head toward the direction of the stairs. "let's head to the quiet room for a little while, hmm?"

The quiet room consisted of one bay window, heated wood floors like the rest of the house, and various furnishings such as bean bags, colorful pillows, and an eight foot long couch in the corner that happened to be Yuuri's favorite. 

They laid together in the mess of pillows and bean bags, Viktor humming peaceful lullabies as Yuuri stared at their intertwined hands. 

When it starts, it's the most painful thing to watch, forced to move across the room per Yuuri's request as his body changes, ripping from his flesh with howling screams of pain and out growing his clothing, tearing it to shreds as his form bulged from inside him.

Viktor is always left in tears by the time it's finished, shaking with silent sobs as he watches his husband adjusted to his new body for the night. 

His crying never goes on for long though, for it's interrupted by a large black muzzle nudging at his face, a cold wet nose the size of his hand huffing out warm breaths against his cheek, big doggy eyes staring at him with worry. 

It always makes Viktor giggle, launching himself at the creature that is his husband and burying himself in the untamed fluff of his new fur.

Yuuri flops back playfully, shaking the whole foundation of the house, squirming around, large thirty pound tail swishing back and forth as Viktor sits up and scratches happily at Yuuri's exposed tummy.

"Like I said," Viktor sighs, flopping down on his husband's chest, big almond shaped eyes looking at his curiously. "just a big puppy dog."

* * *

 

By morning they are both tuckered out on a mountain of pillows Yuuri built on his favorite couch, passed out cold and snoring peacefully. 

Yuuri wakes up slowly, a hand carding through his hair stirring him from his slumber. He's laying naked, head pillowed on Viktor's chest as his husband smiles down on him, sun filtering through the window, making his long silver hair look like a halo.

"Good morning, puppy dog..." he whispers, flashing Yuuri a gentle smile that sent his heart a flutter. 

Yuuri hums in response, closing his eyes once more as he yawns. 

"Morning, honey..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
